Real Life
by kamtwiheart
Summary: Bella is a ghetto girl from Jacksonville that hates Forks but has to live there because of her ball player step-dad. She thinks her life is over,but what happens when you put the Cullens in the mix?
1. Life Sucks

B POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan,sadly. I go by B or Bella. I live with my mom in the ghetto part of Arizona. My mom was single,until she married this fake ass ball player. Now I got to move to a place called Forks. I mean........who the hell names a city Forks. Its gonna be miserable. Today was my last day and I needed to get to school and tell my girls bye. Phil offered to drive me,I said I rather walk or get hit by a car. My friend K (short for Kate) was walking with me We were talking about our future. She was a cheerleader. I usually sat in on some practices. I even cheer with them. She was hoping I would make it official this year. Dream already over before it starts. The day went by to fast. Everyone said bye. Some greeted me with handshakes,others with rare hugs. K walked me back home to see me off. She was head cheerleader now,so she just canceled practice. She helped me pack a few more things and get them in the car. She gave me one more hug and whispered,''Dont ever forget me''. I shook my head as a few tears fell. My mom beeped the horn. I needed. to get to the airport. I smiled and walked away into my new life that would start with one car ride to one airport to another car ride to my new destroyed life.

The airport goodbyes were short. I still was mad at my mom for choosing that fake ass ball player over her only child. I sighed and took a sip of my bottled water. The airplane was al'ight. back to my thoughts......... My mom had ran away with me when I was a baby. She had married some ol cop at the age of 19. Had me,then ran away. She provided for me. We lived in the ghetto. Thats where I was raised. It was my home. No....It is my home. The only reason Im staying here,the only reason I cant look my mom in the face anymore,is him,PHIL. The love of her life,yeah right. Im not gonna be miserable. I'm not gonna cry. i can fend for myself. Im a big girl. I smiled. that was the plan. I took out my i pod and turned it to Paramore,Decode.

The plane landed in Port Angeles. It was cute,I guess. Police Chief Swan was there in his cruiser. I ain't fenna ride in this to school. Hell No. I put on a fake smile. as we put the bags in the trunk. I tried to keep the ride home.....I mean to the house silent,by avoiding eye contact,and every time i saw his mouth opening I coughed until he closed it. Luckily,it worked. I got out the cruiser and slammed the door. we got the bags and took them up the second story of the house. From what I could see,I was going to have to share a bathroom. ill.. He put the bags down in the room and left. Good. i smacked my lips and looked around. O hell Nal! no not hell no HELL NAL The room was decorated the same as when I was little and visited every once in a while. This room had belonged to me since i was a baby. I rarely felt the need to change the room until now since I was going to be here for any degree of permanence.

It was had a few books strewn around,yellow curtains,a bed that had been traded with the crib after a few years,and a desk with an old out dated computer and a phone next to it to keep in touch with mom. Again,Hell Nal. I pulled out my slide cell and placed it on the desk. I was going to have to call mom and him and get a few bucks and things to renovate. It needs a complete makeover. I sighed and plumped on my bed. The old quilt I used to play under was still there. I rolled over. I heard a noise. I jumped up and looked out my window. There was a man in a wheel chair and a boy about my age talking to dad. I walked outside. The attention was focused on me. I rolled my eyes. The man in the wheel-chair said goodbye and waited for the boy which smiled at me to roll him to tha car and drive off. I gave the know you didn't look after them. Then I sighed and looked at charlie. I smacked my lips and said,''Who that was?''. ''It was Billy and his son Jake from La Push'',he said confused. I know why,I do remember them from that Indian reservation. ''Oh'',I said. He smiled and walked in the house holding the door for me. I walked through it hesitating. ''What did they want?'',I asked. ''Its a surprise'',he said. he couldn't keep a straight face. ''Dad,you know mom which means you know me. I dont like surprises.'' He smiled again,''You'll find out soon''. ''What do you want for dinner?'',he asked. ''I aint hungry. I'm gonna go to bed. night'',I said while turning towards the stairs.

It was about 7pm. I showered and brushed my teeth. I put on a white sleeveless shirt,and pink cotton pants. I packed my book bag for school tomorrow and debated how I was getting there. I was not riding in that cruiser. If my girls saw me,theyd say I was wack hangin out with the popo. I sighed. I was gonna have to walk a few miles then. I didn't have any friends to ride with cause I dint know no body. Surprisingly it hadn't rain. I groaned. Just as I thought that,patters of pools of water hit the roof and window. I fell asleep after a while,when i could block the rain out.


	2. Friend

BPOV

I woke up dazed. I looked at my surroundings,then jumped. Where was I? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh,I was here with Charlie. I got up and stretched. I looked out the window to see that the cruiser was gone. Well,I guess he wasnt gonna give me a choice anyway on how to get to school. I sighed and got ready. I took a shower since got up early,brushed my teeth and hair,and got clothes out. I was going to wear a red top that flowed down to the very edge of my stomach,and a black mini jacket that came down to the bottom of your waste. I was also going to wear black jeans and black convers. I curled my hair to make it thick and wavy. I added a little bit of red lipstick. I popped my lips and .....I looked hot. Yay! Maybe there were some hot boys in this school. I walked down the stairs into the kitchin and saw a note:

Dear Bella,

I went to work. If you need a ride,call me. If you dont,well good luck and have a great day.

Your father,

Charlie

I looked at the note. See,we didnt do this kind of shit in GA(Ghetto Arizona)

I sighed and grabbed a larger coat on the way out the door. I had some walk. I kept my mind busy as my legs moved. I was going to have to find some sort of ride. I was not gonna bin this. In GA,I could catch a ride with K or G. Of course K was Kate,the spanish hot blooded cheerleader. G was Gianna. She was my other bestfriend. She co coached the squad in GA. She was black and had some attitude. No one messed with her.

I was taken away from my thoughts when I heard a car pull up beside me. I turned and.............Daaaaaaaaaaaammmnnn! This car was off the chain. it was shiny and silver. I looked at the girl driving it. She was small and short. She was very pale. Her hair was dark with spikes. She looked rich and prissy. But other than that I loked her. She smiled and rolled down the window. ''Hey do you want a ride?'',She asked,no....chirped. I smiled and thought about it,momma said never to get in a car with strangers......Please! I could take this girl if anything happened. Plus,I aint fenna walk the whole way. ''Yeh,thanks'',I smiled and got in the car.

She drove and talked. ''Im Alice Cullen,and you are..'',she asked. ''Im Bella Swan,Cheif Swan's daughter'',I stated unhappy. Everyone new me back home. I slowly shook my head. She nodded and drove in silence from then. We got to the school. It was everythang I expected it would be,whic aint good. It was small and quiet. It looked homey,I mean ill! ''Thanks'',I said before I turned. She nodded and walked off to a group.

The group included:a boy that was all muscle with brown hair,another musceled boy,not as much,with blonde hair,a blond that was beautiful,her hair was a shade darker than Kate's. There was one more boy. He had some muscle too. Less than the other boys. His hair was a strange bronze. And.....he was hot! I looked away from him,from them. I needed to find the office. I walked into the school,just as bland on the inside as the outside. The office was cute,I guess. The woman gave me some papers and sent me on my way.

The day wet by fast enough. Now at lunch,I had a choice. I could either sit with the fake people,or by myself. Myself. I was going to turn and walk outside when A figure appeared in front of me. ''Hey Alice'',I said smiling. ''Hi,do you wanna sit together?'',she asked smiling. I looked over her shoulder where they were sitting,her group. They were staring at us. They best be glad this is not GA. You cant be staring at people. Thats an honorary knock out. Calm down Bella. This is Forks,they dont know. I sighed and turned to Alice. ''Im not sure you're.......friends would want me to'',I summed up awkwardly. She shook her head and laughed. 'Outside,alone'',she stated as if it were obvious. ''Oh'',I said while she towed me toward the door with a tray in each of our hands.

It wasn't raining. It was cool and dark. I sat at one of the benches and Alice sat across. I had nothing to say. I waited for her to start. ''They're not my friends by the way,they're my siblings''she said. I almost ckoked on the piece of apple I was chewing on. What! If they were her siblings,thet meant they were all related. They looked nothing alike. They only had two things in common:hotness and dark eyes. Thats it. She saw my shock and explained,''We are all adopted and by who works at the hospital in Forks and his wife Esme. Some of us are close. Actually,I go out with jasper and Emmet and rose go out,too. Edward is still single''. I was confused,and i must've looked it because she started to explain again,''I know it sounds weird but....''. I cut her off,''No Im not confused about that. The dating. Its cool. People do that stuff in my part of Arizona. I just dont know who you are talking about'',I laughed. She talked to me for the rest of lunck. Apperantly,Emmet was big and brown haired,Jasper was blond and muscular,Rosalie was blondie,and Edward was bronze and hot.

I got up and dusted off my pants. ''Bye Alice'',I said. ''See yah,later. I'll take you home'',she smiled. I nodded as I grabbed my things and walked to the next chamber of torture Biology.

* * *

If I get enough reviews,the next chapter will be in Edward's POV. I'll make it interesting. Just click the button down there.


	3. Her

Edward's Pov

We looked as Alice walked away from our table. Rosalie sighed and grimaced. ''What's your problem'',asked Emmet. ''This girl is getting on my nerves,and she should no better than to anger a vampire that is overdue for a hunting trip'',Rose said,scolding in a way. First of all it was Rose's fault for missing the last trip to shop with Alice. We all hadn't hunted in a while. But,Rose's eyes were darker than the rest. She would probably drink twice as much blood as we would during the next hunting trip. I looked around at the table and saw dark eyes staring at humans. The trip needed to be soon,I looked again,as possible. And second,the girl did not know she was vampire which was good. We didn't need the Volturi.

We watched as Alice talked to the girl. ''Edward what is the newbie thinking'',asked Emmet. I concentrated on Alice and the girl. I ..I.....couldn't hear her. I panicked. I tried again,trying to block out every other thought. ''I can't hear her'',I said puzzled. ''Edward'',Rosalie hissed,''This is no time for jokes''. ''No Rose,seriously,I cannot hear her thoughts'',I said in a desperate voice. Rose shook her head. She had been tense during the whole conversation. She sat back in her chair. Her face had relaxed from a fury to just plain annoyance. She was still angry. More at Alice.

Alice and Rose were the only young girls in the house. For some reason,Rosalie didn't like the idea of Alice getting close and friendly with a new girl. I smirked. Jealously could do strange things. I looked back at the spot Alice had been at with the girl. They had gone. I searched for Alice's thoughts.........Ah..found her. The girl was getting up. Lunch was almost over. Alice was telling the girl bye. Alice said her name,Bella. Most likely short for Isabella.

Everyone was clearing out. We got our trays and dumped them. They,of course, had all of the food that had been bought during the beginning of lunch. I walked of toward biology. I took my seat I had no lab partner. It was best,especially today. My hunting trip would be scheduled after school. I looked up when I heard a flurry of thoughts.

She's in this class

She is so hot

All the boys are drooling over her

She seems nice

She wont even talk to anyone

Whats her name again......

That's chief Swan's daughter

Wait a minute,that was new information. I didn't even no Chief Swan had a daughter. It never registered in his thoughts on the rare occasions I saw him. She looked into the room with dead and saddened eyes. I wanted to know her,I wanted to know her story. She talked to the teacher and he sent her to a seat. The seat right beside me. I was clearing my books away when it hit me like an earthquake. The smell made my mouth overflow with venom. My killer instincts kicked in. It was only me and her in the room. My teeth sharpened. I needed to stop. I wasn't this monster. I didn't have to breathe in the scent. I stopped my breath. My airways were clear. But,I still knew she was there. I hated her. I despised her more than Rosalie did. She was an annoying little girl.

The period went by fast,not fast enough. The bell was soon to ring. We were gathering our books. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me. Her eyes were angry and guarded. Her voice was serious. ''I don't know what your problem is,but you need to tell me before I knock you out'',she said. This pushed me over the edge. ''My problem is you'',I said the words as menacing as possible. Thankfully the bell rang. I walked as fast as I could to the next class. Leaving her in her shock.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back reader's. I took some time to myself. School is out for me and I will be updating stories,finishing them,then starting over with new ones. Enjoy. You get Alice's point of view as a gift for waiting Thanks again!

Kamtwiheart

Bella's Pov

Who in the hell does he think he is? I kept thinking through my last period which was gym. After I changed,i waited for Alice. She seemed disappointed. I wonder if her brother told her. She unlocked her car,sighed,then got in. "Your brother is crazy,what did i do to get him all worked up? he just snapped. He better be glad this aint GA! I would have.....,What's up?''.I said. She sighed,''I heard what happened and I am truly sorry for my brother's behavior. He usually doesn't act like that. he's just not been himself,so please don't be mad or upset!''. I sighed and nodded. i muttered sorry and turned my head.

''Your family doesn't like me,so I can imagine what they said when Edward ran out all crazy'',I said staring at her. ''They'll get past it'',she muttered. We arrived at my home. I looked back and smiled warmly,''Thanks''. ''Tomorrow,need a ride'',she asked. I nodded and waved. She backed out and waved. I looked as she disappeared,........my best friend.

Alice Pov

Who in the hell does he think he is? Edward almost ruined it. Not just for me but for him. I think I can salvage what he put into scraps. A few weeks before Bella came,I saw a vision of her beng a vampire and kissing edward. The vision shifted to her hugging me. And I saw a far away glimpse of her hugging me. And on one of her hands on one of her fingers was the wedding ring Edward's father had gave his mother. I know he doesn't know this and thats good because he would try to stop it. But Im still mad at him.

I could very well,see a fuzzy picture of teenagers screaming and looking into Edward's blood red eyes with Bell's lifeless body under him. I shuddered at the thought. i pulled into our driveway,and sure Rosalie was waiting for the dish. She sat on the hood of her BMW,smiling with confused and suspicious eyes. ''What the hell happened today with Edward. After you left with the human girl,he was the first one to leave and left us at the side of the road. I think he went to Carlisle,we haven't seen him sense',Rosalie said in a bored tone. She knew this,she witnessed it. This made it boring. She needed details. Details that she wasn't going to get from me.

''I saw him escape to the Denali's. I don't need a vision,one I haven't gotten,to know he'll be back in a while'',I said in the same dead tone. I walked towards my room. Maybe in the time he was gone,I could get Bella's took most of it away. He was making my plan shatter without even knowing it. I was behind because of the damage. I needed to catch up. This probably would work better if I had anyone in this family that knew about the vision and wanted to help me. But I was already being careful with my own thoughts. I couldn't handle anyone else's. I was going to have ti ruff it on my own.

Bella Pov

i finished snacking on my cold peice of pizza. Charlie had ordered to celebrate me coming. I was in my bedroom finishing my calculus homework. I sighed when I heard:

too big ,too wide

Too strong,it won't fit

It's too much

it's too tough

He talk like this cause he can back it up

Gotta big Ego,such a huge ego

Kate.

**Kate**

_Bella_

**Hi girl,I miss you**

_Yeah I miss you too_

**How's your school,any cute guys?**

_Some_

**oooh**

_There was this one guy though that was trippin and yelled at me_

**uhuh**

_Yep he dont know,he betta be glad. in Ga i wouldve tow him up. He betta be glad he's a prissy white rich boy_

**man girl I don't care I would've cut him**

_You and Gianna have been talkin more huh_

**Oh yeah! she said hay**

_tell her hay back_

**Oh.....Lena! stop hitting Tyrone...sorry babysitting**

_well its late,ill talk to you later ok_

**kye**

_Bye!_

**Bye!**


	5. Blonde Bitch

I know I have no excuse for my absense. Things are hitting my family right now. I need time, but im trying. I decided to give Rose her POV. ENJOY!

Bella's Pov

I woke up the next morning in a haze. It was still weird being in the house. I rolled out of bed to get ready. I pulled my hair back in a thick yellow ribbon. I put on a frilly yellow vest witha skin tight black tee underneath. My jeans were black with rhinestones. My 3inch pumps were yellow. And my large hoops and bangles were yellow and black stripes. I walked outside searching for Alice. She immediately swerved in front of me. Her smile was visible from where I was standing. Damn! I dont think anyone could be so happy all the dangon time. Geesh! Its kinda ... creepy.

I noted her clothes as I slid in. She was wearing a red butondown shirt with a white miniskirt. There were no leggings, just knee high red polka dot socks. Her shoes were red flats. I liked it. Her outfit made my fake smile turn genuine. We both looked eachother over and said"Nice Clothes!" Then we busted out laughing. Once we were halfway there, I asked"Where is Edward?" Alice sighed and answered,"He's with some distant relatives, visiting". "Wow I made him leave the freakin state!",I said quietly. She shook her head and smiled.

"So...how does your family feel about everything?",I asked quietly. "Who cares?", she summed up nicely.

I nodded. I was starting to get use to Alice. Once we were at school, I got out of the car. I turned to see Alice's group. The two boys focused all their attention on Alice as I walked by. The blonde stared straight into my eyes with oure hatred. This shook me. I turned my head. I stopped and looked at Alice. "See you at lunch", I said uneasy. Alice nodded and waved as I walked off.

Rosalie

"You dont have to be so mean, Rose!" Alice said under her breath ast the human walked away. "She's nothing but trash! You know what? You're getting too attached to her. I don't know why you hang out with her anyway. What draws you to her? What's the link? Tell me Alice!", I said. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was sick and tired of it. They have no regard for this family's safety.

I flung my long blonde locks over my shoulder as Alice glared and the bell rang. Emmet and Jas were speechless. They weren't going to risk saying a word. I stalked off. Jasper followed. We had Spanish together first period. As we entered class, the teacher turned from the board ready to scold untill he saw it was us. His eyes focused on mine as he became lost in a trance. I gvae a sweet smile and he started to mumble. He managed to ask us to take our seats.

The usual mumbles and comments came from the class as we sat.

She's gourgeous!

Why does he date that little troll.

They always get away with everything.

Yeh, their dad probably pays the teachers off.

I shook out my hair again. I felt jasper's eyes on me. "What?" i hissed as the teacher started his lesson. "I agree with you on Bella",He said back. Bella? ...Oh the human girl. "Well you need to talk to Alice". "Don't you think I've tried? She's been hiding visions. I'm assuming visions of the girl.", he whispered pathetically.

Alice never hides things from Jasper. I could tell it truly hurt him to see her keep things. I gave a sad look.

"What would this girl do in a vision that keeps Alice on her toes?", i asked, puzzled. Jasper shook his head. Alice was hiding something. I was going to find out what.

Bella

It was lunchtime and Jessica had asked me to sit with her and her group. The thing with Rosalie had shaken me. But I shouldn't be scared. That Bitch couldn't do anything with me. I shook it off. If blondie wanted some, she could come get it.

I didn't want anything to eat. Jessica attacked me as soon as I stepped foot in the room. I walked with her until Alice grabbed my hand and spun me around. She began to walk with me to our table. Jess grabbed my hand and protested. Alice turned,"Sorry Jessica, Bella and I have an engagement to attend".

Alice kept walking and the Jess was shocked. So was I. Alice sat down"Stay away from that bitch and her hoard of skanks. They'll get you in trouble". I smiled and laughed,"You haven't seen trouble". From the corner of my eye, Through the door leading inside, I could see Rose staring. I smiled and waved. She just glared.


End file.
